The Renegades
by Rae and Silver
Summary: Gundam Pilots. There's more of them than you ,or they, know.They have thier reasons, and they're working for them , if you can call it that. Just don't get in thier way, or be there when someone else does.
1. Introduction To Distruction

Silver: Hey! Glad to see your reading this! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I don't own Gundam Wing.....I wish I did though! Me and a thousand other people. Well, here's my story, please read and review... Flame it if you don't like, it's not like I care, flames will be used to roast my math teacher for not letting me write in class.. Oh, and this chapter might be boring, it's only the beginning, remember.  
  
Part 1  
Introduction to Destruction  
  
"So, people, how high are we going to blow this Popsicle stand?"  
  
"'owever 'igh iz not 'eigh enough"  
  
"Too true!"  
  
And then there were 6. Or, 6 here at least. First there's Lia Laval, probably the first African American gundam pilot / politician, let alone one with a serious attitude problem. She has short, angular black hair, brown eyes and usually wore a Han Solo like costume (brown vest, pants and white t-shirt). This is the trigger-happy one and who drove Tomahawk. The name usually wasn't her style but it was a weapon, and she liked those.  
  
Rebbecca Monoir was a French fry, and everyone called her Beky because it pissed her off. She had flaming red curly hair and eyes, and a big accent. She was I the same careers as Lia. She usually wore a puffy pink blouse and jeans. This is surprising because she is the rich one. She drove Grande Fleur, named after the smoke clouds it's explosions made.  
  
The last politician of the group was Ishono Catiro she had medium-length electric blue hair and black eyes. She wore a blue v-neck and poufy black pants. Her gundam was Kaiten, (in Chinese (her native language)) or Heaven shifter in English.  
  
The next up was Hack, or, everyone called her Hack because no one knew her real name. She was 19, unlike the rest, who were all 16. She had just-past- shoulder-length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. This allowed for one hindrance, you could tell she was blind. She became this way after a fight in her former home of NYC. She had run away from an orphanage in Australia when she was 7, stowed away on a flight to US, and stayed there till she was 15, when she was blinded. She woke up in a hospital with Becky, Lia and Iishy, with Becky and Lia's parents. She's been a friend to them ever since, and the Australian heritage worked it's way into her words. She usually wore sunglasses, but only while outside. This presented a problem for her job, which, hence her name, was hacking. She worked for the Gundam pilots, or, our gundam pilots. She created a small machine that spewed out what you or I would see in brail, so she could do her job just fine. She wore a plain black T-shirt and pants.  
  
Theses last two people may take you a while to comprehend. Rae was a funny acting girl. She had long purple hair, purple eyes and pale skin. She didn't wear any shoes, but did wear a black long sleeved shirt with a short- sleeved purple one over top and black jeans. She never used guns because she aid it was too easy, she preferred her giant claw-like attachment she made herself. And she wasn't exactly what you would call human. She drove Ajax. Silver was weirder, she wasn't quite human either, or anything else for that matter. She had shin-length dark brown hair that she kept tied in a braid, and emerald eyes. She wore a black jacket and jeans with a long sleeved midriff green top. For a reason known only to herself and Rae, she had large dark scars over her stomach, and one through her left temple down to her chin, this was also the presumed reason for here black gloves that she never removed, that, or they were handy in piloting Darkness XT09 and B.O.T. (Bio-mechanical Operation Toy)  
  
"How high is high?" Silver asked  
  
"High enough to get stupid faces back on those OZ pilots, and don't get Philosophical on us." Rae laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure if you could get any more stupid looking, especially Trieze" Lia asked.  
  
They were at one of their usual hangouts, a restaurant, and they were planning their next move against OZ. They had a good reason for hating them though. They had murdered Iishy's parents when she was small because they decided to run their colony out of OZ's control with Lia's parents and Becky's parents. Lia's were next. A few years later, a quadruple homicide occurred, Lia's and Becky's parents were found shot. That was their reason. Hack, Silver and Rae never told theirs, but it was undoubted they had one. Their discussion continued with many jokes and groans, coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Tomorrow then" Hack said, folding up her laptop.  
  
"Agreed "the rest replied in unison.  
  
"Hey, Becky!" Silver said suddenly.  
  
"Yes Cannadian?" She retorted  
  
"J.D."  
  
"Hood"  
  
"But I wanna be a hood" Rae said, putting on a pouting face, then grinned.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me," Lia said "When's Oni coming, Silver?"  
  
"Soon... and why would that remind you of Oni?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe cuz she's EVIL!"  
  
"That's only one persons point of view," Silver said, smiling.  
  
"No, that's OZ's point of view too"  
  
Silver: Yup, there it is. Hope you like, there will be more, please R&R! 


	2. Assassinationwell, you gotta give 'em po...

Part 2!!!! Assassination.........well, you gotta give 'em points for trying!  
  
"Pray tell, WHY we're doing this again?" Silver asked, she had been told a million times, but still failed to understand why they would risk being late for a very (well, to them very) important meeting about....well, to tell you the truth, they weren't sure. Something to do with a peace threat. Sliver thought, vaguely, that might be them.  
  
"Urg.... We have to do this because it what we want to do. "Lia replied.  
  
"And how do we know that this is happening there anyway?"  
  
"All information courtesy of Hack"  
  
"Well, can't get better than that, can you?"  
  
"Guess not"  
  
They were wandering (as far as Silver was concerned, aimlessly) in to the town where their safe house was located. It wasn't cold at all, just wet because it had rain not long ago, and would probably start again soon. They could've gotten a drive from any one of a whole bunch of people, but they liked walking. Hack would have been glad to try and do it, she was actually not to bad, but they did not want to risk her getting arrested, and the rest of them were too young anyway. Silver was wearing a jacket, black of course, but Lia wasn't.  
  
"But in front of all those people! They need some sense knocked into them." Lai mused.  
  
"Can I do it?"  
  
"If you chance to meet them on a battle field, be my guest!"  
  
About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a rather large food place (how do I explain this? Well, to other Canadians, sorta like an overly popular Tim Horton's) and sat down to wait.  
  
"How long take this? I be bored too fast!" Silver said.  
  
"Probably bout....15 minutes at least" Lia said, it was probably less than that, but she was trying to stress Silver out. The door on the other side of the room opened with a "ding!" (Why do people have those? Urg...) A thin teen with short, some-what dark brown hair entered.  
  
"Spider..." Lia mumbled  
  
"Wha ?" Silver asked  
  
"The person over there looks like a spider, thin and dangerous for no apparent reason"  
  
"Still lozt.......wait!" she mumbled "he has a gun!"  
  
"A few "Lia corrected "All in pockets"  
  
"be prepared for a bit of 'it'"  
  
"Yeah, I know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't do it last time.  
  
Why?  
  
No-one, including himself, knew.  
  
But he would this time. He wouldn't be stopped again.  
  
Never again.  
  
As you probably guessed, this was our favorite homicidal, suicidal, anti- social terrorist teenager, Heero. (This is not my description! I barrowed it because it's so cool! Belongs to: ladytigera 21! THANK YOU!) He was on yet another assignment, actually, it was the one he failed before, and a new one. Not only was the Lady Peacecraft his target, but some person, presumably a guy, named Silver Strife. Funny thing, there was NOTHING on this person, like they've never made a purchase with a credit card or received a library card or anything! It's like they've been hiding under a rock! Releena was supposedly coming here before a conference to get food, having just arrived from the airport, but, with a woman's prerogative, that could change.  
  
A minute or to later, a blonde in a pink suit and jacket, bolted in the door and up to a vender.  
  
He reacted. Pulled out his gun.... PANDIMONIUM!  
  
In a millisecond, he found himself lying flat on his back, with a large bullet slice in his arm.  
  
"LIA! Ceasefire!" a voice called behind the owner of the gun. The dark skinned girl turned halfway round to the speaker to protest.  
  
"but I-"  
  
He jumped up and wretched the gun out of her hand, and held it level at the three of them.  
  
Wait.  
  
There were three, weren't there? Now there was two the dark skinned one and Releena, maybe he had just imagined the other one. That wasn't possible. A second later, be was on his back again, pinned down by the third voice, with a strength that couldn't be hers. One of her legs pinned down both of his, and her other leg pinned down his hand, hard enough so he wouldn't move it, but not so it was crushed. With her other hand, she pinned down the wrist with the gun and the slice in it. With her free hand, she dug inside her coat and pulled out a little white spray bottle. She sprayed it three times in his wound.  
  
"Sorry boy" She murmured, and sprayed it in his eyes. It burned. 


	3. The Two Girls

Silver: Hey all!!!! Look! It's the third chapter!!*Happy dances*  
  
Rae: . . . k then. . . Well, if you don't like, we really don't care, so R&R, and then get some R&R  
  
Silver: No be rude to the readers!!  
  
Rae: It means rest and relaxation!  
  
Silver: Yeah, as far as they know!  
  
Part 3  
  
The Two Girls  
  
Snap!  
  
Bang!  
  
Snap!  
  
Bang!  
  
Snap!  
  
Bang!  
  
Klick!. . .  
  
Klick! . . .  
  
Klick!  
  
"Dammit!" Duo watched as his friend stormed into the room, waving their prized gun.  
  
Believe me, this is not who you think.  
  
She had long black hair, tied up in a ponytail, with grown out bangs which fell over her dark eyes. She wore a black t-shirt, jeans and jacket. Around her waist was a silver skull belt, and, as I said before, in her hand was a gun.  
  
"Dammit! My gun is spazzing out again!" She flopped onto the couch of their safehoue beside them, and sighed.  
  
"Having a fit over your gun again, Shini?" Duo teased, smiling.  
  
"I have a reason to!" she said as she whacked him on the back of the head, "Shut up Maxwell" Shini was actually short for her whole name, Shinigami. This caused many playful arguments between her and her childhood friend, to the rest of us known as Duo Maxwell. She was just, if not more, twisted. She started fiddling around wither gun.  
  
"Damn ammo's out too" She paused to brush hair out of her face.  
  
Briiing!  
  
"Duo, 'sat your cell?"  
  
"no, yours"  
  
"I lost mine"  
  
"then you can find it now" She sighed.  
  
Briiing!  
  
She dug a hand down the back of the couch.  
  
"Ah, found it!"  
  
It stopped rinning.  
  
"Damn!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It rang again.  
  
"Jeezuz!"  
  
She flicked it open.  
  
"Having a bad day, Shini? I knew I had to call twice cuz duo hid your phone"  
  
"How'd you know? Wait, never mind"  
  
"Tis Silver, I need to ask you a humongous favor!!!!!"  
  
"hm? I'm listening"  
  
"Can you pick up Oni for me? I can't , she's at ballet"  
  
"The demoness takes ballet?  
  
"Please please please!"  
  
"yeah yeah, sure sure"  
  
"Thousand thanks!"  
  
No prob, as long as she doesn't kill us"  
  
"She' won't"  
  
Klick!  
  
The car pulled up a few minutes later in front of a large, dark, imposing building.  
  
"Thank you" Shini said, as Duo parked it.  
  
"And why are you doing this?" He asked for the thousandth time.  
  
"Because Silver , that girl I told you about, is a friend of mine, and I'm doing her a favor by picking her cousin up from ballet"  
  
"Ok then..." They walked up the front steps, and the doors creaked open.  
  
"You think we're late?" Dou asked.  
  
"Nah, the class is probably running late" She replied, walking across the large room, and down a darker corridor, "I think I can hear the music"  
  
"Creepy as hell" Duo mumbled, before following her. Down that corridor, the music was definite; though slightly...well, more creepy! Despite this fact, Shinigami seemed quite calm.  
  
"YOUR NOT SILVER!!!"  
  
A deep voice yelled out, through the very depths of the hall.  
  
"Oni, it's Shini, remember me?" The room got brighter, the music lightened, and it got just genneraly less creepy.  
  
"Shini!" a high voice called out, and a second later, a blue and blonde blob had leapt into Shini's arms.  
  
"Hey Oni" Shini said, as she put her down. Oni was a small girl, with blonde pigtails and a blue and white lace and silk puffy dress. She had huge, innocent looking eyes, and was smiling up sweetly at them.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, Meet Oni "  
  
"Alleau!" She said.  
  
"She's 5" Shini explained, as they started to walk out.  
  
"And Half" Oni interjected.  
  
"Did anyone think that was just slightly weird?" Duo said  
  
"Nah," Shinigami replied. But on the way home, other things began to happen, doors opened before they touched them, they got green lights all the way home, and though it was near rush hour, there was almost no cars. No-one seemed to notice except Duo.  
  
Silver: There, done, r&r, and I'll update soon. And so-*yawn* never mind... 


	4. Entrance of a Warrior

Part 4  
  
Entrance of a Warrior  
  
A/n: I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I know it took me forever, but I updated!!!! W00t! Thanks To Shem for bugging me about it, and to Rae for, well, being Rae!!! Onto the disclaimer!  
  
No own dammit!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
A shadowed figure stealthily crept down a deserted hallway, (A good thing it was that way too, because such hallways rarely were at this time of night.) The figure's Asian face almost smiled as it hooked a laptop up to a terminal in a previously locked room. If you haven't already guessed, the mystery figure of the hour was none other than Iishono Catiro, on one of Hack's 'wish list' missions. These were missions of less importance then, say, killing of a certain person with cleft eyebrows, and I don't mean Dorothy.  
  
"We are....almost....we....are....done!" Hack's voice whispered from the laptop, " Now, get that ass of yours back home, Iishy-chan"  
  
"Isono-san no –chan, Hack-Lady" Oni's voice this time.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever" Iishono replied, mimicking Hack's predictable response.  
  
(A/N: Oni, being only 5 ('and half') still has trouble with names from other countries. F.Y.I. Oni absolutely adores Iishono, and Iishono adores her right back. Hack-lady is Oni's nickname for Hack)  
  
Iishono sighed, clicked the laptop closed, and crept back into the hallway. Oh, and wouldn't you know it, as soon as she was done the easy part alarms went off... everywhere!!! Just her luck, she was armed, but unable to do anything about it...stealth missions sucked. Then again, she only had two knives and her special gun. Her knives were too hard to use on someone just trying to blow your head off, and her gun was too special to use on any old soldier.  
  
"I hate soldiers....I HATE soldiers," she muttered quietly as she ducked through doorways and around corners...well, that and various swear words in a variety of languages. She eventually had to cease this however, as the cursed people kept appearing with more frequency, at every corner, doorway and previously unguarded post. Sometimes, she simply had to 'disappear' into thin air.  
  
No one saw her, occupied as they were with whatever they were occupied with, and whipping around one of the last corners, Iishy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Too soon, as one of the exit's guards heard it, and went to investigate...you have to pity him.  
  
Seconds later she was deep in the thick brush (why are thick plants and bushes called that? Brush and scrub...sounds like something your parents tell you to do) and about a metre from technically being inside the forest. She had learned from the experience about 5 seconds ago, and glanced around before sighing. A relatively easy mission to ease into the week, nothing like it. Well, that was another thing she would regret later.  
  
The laptop started to vibrate.  
  
She flicked it open, and retreated deeper into the forest.  
  
"âª I figured out what happened! âª" Hack said merrily. (A/n: the âª icon indicates a musical tone o' voice)  
  
"hn."  
  
"Someone, something or somewhat set off explosives on the other side of the base, and the .....East side....The signal came from about 100-150 metres away straight, and to your left, if you wanted to know."  
  
"I'm going to be late"  
  
"Fine then. See you soon!"  
  
She closed the laptop, and headed forward, and then to her left.  
  
" Weak.... It is a disgrace to the honour of this world for them to fight...only the strong should fight..." with force of anger, Wufei hurled his katana into a tree, it cleaved it in half, and sat there, stuck.  
  
He heaved a great sigh and retrieved his Katana from the tree.  
  
"Only half a job done, it is pitiful of me...."  
  
"....And fucking lucky for me."  
  
He spun around to see an Asian girl, somewhere around his age, wearing black clothes, and a black expression.( in other words, angry, not an expression like a black person...no offence what-so-ever, pearsons)  
  
He second-guessed what she was talking about, correctly I might add.  
  
"You shouldn't have been in there anyway, who ever you are, women are too weak to fight these battles." He turned away.  
  
He heard her mutter something, and I will tell you, dear readers what it was.  
  
"Fucking Sexist...I dare you..."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Let me correct myself, fucking thick sexist" She smiled as he turned back.... Wasn't hard to get his attention. "Fight me, and then we will se who doesn't have the right to battle as they wish, it shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?" Iishono loved to fight, that is 1 on 1, not wars, (Like our favourite fucked up psycho bitch, Dorothy) even if it drove her friends nuts. (Except Rae, who liked killing people who deserved it....but that drove them nuts too) Becky hated when she did this, the next best thing to a pacifist she was! At least, according to Iishono...  
  
"You're right of course, shouldn't be too much of a problem, seeing as you're unarmed" It was just like a woman to challenge someone to a fight when they have neither anything to fight with, or about.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not quite THAT stupid"  
  
That's saying something...He thought. She pulled two knives out of her belt, and readied herself.  
  
He lunged first, but she leaped into the tree out of his reach, for the moment.  
  
"You can't hide up there forever"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
But she obviously decided not to, as she jumped behind him, this time she was the attacker.  
  
He, being all the neater in his fluency, parried and struck at her legs...she blocked it.  
  
He was about to lung again, but he was interrupted.  
  
"OI! Warrior-san, A.S.A.P.!" A girl, or, as I should say, another girl, ran into the clearing. She had purple hair, however, and paler skin.  
  
Iishono sighed, and flopped into sitting, "Que?"  
  
"Not my fault for interrupting your fight, its all Lia's"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"She says your not supposed to fight him...and she was to lazy to run over here"  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"He's a gundam pilot"  
  
She stood up...and looked at him with wide black eyes, "why didn't you say that dammit!?!"She sighed, "Oh well...we will have to continue this later, Duty calls.... what a stupid quote..."  
  
"I agree, we will fight later, or would if we knew who each other were"  
  
She turned back "Ah! That would be what I forgot, but I know who you are, at least after that little revelation about the gundam...I am Iishono Catiro, we will fight later"  
  
"That we will"  
  
"Ya, Rae, what is it?" Iishono asked as they walked back to the road, wasn't too far to a bus stop, though Iishono doubted that was how Rae got here.  
  
"We have just the slightest problem"  
  
"That doesn't help"  
  
"You'll see it when we get back, or , an hour or so after we get back"  
  
Iishono looked at her curiously, "I assume you're gonna tell me exactly what on the way?"  
  
"If I have to..." 


	5. Last Link In The Chain

Part 5

Last Link in the Chain

HEYLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am still here, still managing to function on the computer completely wrought with viruses (don't worry Admin, I didn't upload it on a comp full o viruses) but believe me, I'm not as bad off as one of our close friends, and you'll soon find out all about that, now won't you? Anyway I realized that I was rather mean to Dorothy, and I have only one thing to say about that: she damn well deserves it for stabbing Quatre! I'm sorry, but I am a loyal Quatre-lover, onto the FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Still no own dammit

* * *

When Ishono got home, she had a faint idea about what happened, but it was only that, a very faint idea. And no matter how many questions she asked, which was unusual for her, or how many times, she never seemed to get anywhere. The response was the same every time, "Wait for Silver, she knows more about this than we do."

But Iishy was impatient, which was also unusual, and couldn't find Silver anywhere, and they never answered her questions about her either! They still told her just to wait.

An hour or so after she got back, she finnaly heard news...but not in the way she expected.

At about 12:30 (am) Silver emerged from the least likely place, her room. This wasn't the Silver that entered her room 2 hours before, it was significantly different.

She was leaning a great deal on the stair railing that went down to the living room where Rae, Hack and Ishono sat, all but one watching TV, and that one listening to her Walkman. As well, she had dark bags under her eyes as though she had not slept for as long as she lived. Which Ishono immediately knew was incorrect, she rarely slept, but her only (and I mean ONLY) use of make up was to hide that fact from the general population, and she would've taken enough care to do that before she came down.

Rae, however, was first to notice that Silver wasn't exactly stable, and was going to fall. Rae was right, but Silver rather slumped over a chair, the one Hack was in FYI.

Ishono got up, turned of the TV and waited for answers.

"What?" Silver asked, giving them an empty look when she discovered they were starring at her.

"Will YOU give me some answers?" Ishono asked, exasperated.

"If you ask me questions, then I might.... MIGHT"

'Why are you so tired? What were you doing? Why won't anyone else tell me anything? Why were you in your room for so long? Why did Rae have to come get me? Why are there red spots on the doorstep? Why are you bleeding FROM THE HEAD!?!?!" (That's to signify that she just noticed it.)

"Ishono, chillax" Silver replied tiredly, and began to answer it.

I'm tired because ...I dunno, I just am! Everyone doesn't tell you stuff is because they don't know. I was in my room tending to an emergency. Rae went to go get you due to the emergency. There were red spots on the doorstep because my load was dripping, and there was stuff on the drive way too. I'm bleeding from the head because I have a wound there"

Ishono looked at her crookedly, realizing that she was playing a game, talking a lot, revealing a little.

"Just tell me dammit"

"I can't really, it's fucked up"

Rae nodded, and added the word 'seriously "under her breath, Hack just stared into space, unaware of all.

"Then show me"

"Follownesses"

Ishono and Rae followed Silver upstairs, with Rae supporting Silver slightly, and into her room.

"My..." That's pretty much all Rae and Ishono could say, and they said it at the same time.

Lying on Silvers bed, and all bandaged up, was one of the palest boys either of them had ever seen. He had light blonde hair, pale skin ( as mentioned) and was ...by all means, a beanpole. He was almost completely covered with band-aids, but that hadn't stopped him from bleeding in places on Silver's previously clean sheets.

Rae got her voice back first, "Oh my, OH my.....This is not SSDD....Whatsiz?"

(a/n: SSDD= same shit, different day, Whatsiz is like howsiz and lookzat, randomness, complete randomness)

""We don't know much but his name and we had to hack OZ to get that, His names Quatre and he's a Gundam pilot."

"Quatre? Sounds looks something up Becks creek" Ishono said.

"He's not French, he's Arabian, and he's from the colonies, no parents, and I think he might have a sister...or something like that"

"No offence to your info, but he doesn't look Arabian" Ishono said, "Blonde, pale, probably green or blue eyes.... Oni incarnate" (Oni, by the way, is in bed, it _is_ 12:40)

"Nothing for it now, but we have to wait till he wakes" Silver said, pulling a chair out from a desk by the bed, and pulled out "The Star Wars Trilogy"

"All good and fine, but only after you take care of your fucking head wound." Rae replied.

* * *

Pain.

Darkness.

Pain.

Darkness.

Pain.

Darkness.

Pain.

Darkness.

Pain.

Darkness.

Pain.

Darkness.

Quatre's first sense was of pain and darkness, his whole body, every inch, hurt like he was being tortured with hot knives. Not to mention his head and his mind. He had a sharp, cold pain near his temples, and his head was awash with memories; sights, sounds,

smells.

_Oh no_ he thought, _it's the memory overload before death...._

He didn't want to die.

Not now.

The war wasn't over, he still had things to fight for, he still had to live...

"Poor boy, torn like rice paper" A quiet, kind voice drifted into his consciousness.

"No rice" Another voice said, "yetch"

"Quiet, he's still out"

"Out ....of....my...mind, maybe" Quatre spoke, quietly, in a rasping voice that he could barely hear.

"Shimunei, go downstairs and get a glass of water, don't spill it"

"kk"

He felt something cool on the side of his face, and tried to open his eyes.

They were met with an ugly brightness , and he squeezed then tight and groaned. The coolness was removed.

"Don't hurry, please, just relax, we have all the time in the world. You don't need to hurt yourself trying to heal yourself"

He tried to move his left arm to rub his eyes, but he was met with flaring, unstoppable pain, and no movement. He tried his right, and with minimum pain, he shielded his eyes.

Needless to say, the first thing he saw, saw his hand. , and the first, or should I say second, thing he felt, was the first...a coolness on the side of his face, but on the other side.

His eyes strengthened and he moved his hand.

Sitting beside his bed, was a very kind looking, but also a very tired looking girl. "How do you feel?" She asked quietly, which he was thankful for, as he had aches in places he was previously convinced he couldn't ache.

"I feel like I died" His voice came out again as a harsh rasp which he barely heard, barely understood...barely believed he could sound like that.

"It wouldn't be too far-fetched to say you did. Or at least the next closest thing."

He groaned again, as he tried to sit up, he was met with a fiery pain in his back, and a cool hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, you can wait for at least a few minutes, can't you?"

"Yes...."He winced, "what happened? Where am I?"

"You are here!" A voice behind the girl said, the other person returning with a glass of water. Quatre struggled into a sitting position, and was successful this time. He rubbed his eyes with his right arm, and surveyed himself. He was completely covered in band-aids, especially his left arm and around his waist, and was wearing, as far as he could see, the same clothes he wore when....

"I know what happened..." He said, as the girl offered him some water.

"Well, that makes one of us, we all have no idea"

"How many of you are there?"

"Never mind, never mind, I will fill you in on everything later, but we need to know what happened to you, when you find someone on your next-door neighbors trampoline, it raises questions. "

"You found me _where?"_

"Next door, on their trampoline, but we don't know how you got there, or do you not know?"

"I know at least a little" Quatre strained his memory, which hurt quite a bit, so he had to stop,"All I know is the fact that I was in an airplane, and now I'm not"

"That's makes little to no sense," The voice said again, and the embodiment of it jumped onto the foot of the bed.

"Hiya! I'm Oni"

"My names-"

"Quatre!" Oni said, with a grin," Hacknesses"

Quatre looked at the girl, confused.

"She's like that sometimes, we all are, my name's Silver."She smiled.

He realized another thing to ask, "When is it?"

"It is....'She though for a moment," About 3:30, and it's December the 17th"

(A/N: As you can tell, quite a span of time had passed between the attempt on Releena's life, and the near-death experience of Ishono)

Quatre sighed," So I was out of it for two days?"

"We only account for 1 and a half, but we expect you were on the trampoline for a fair few hours"

"OoOoOoOo," Oni stared at him, curiously," Quatre fell out of an airplane... Or was he pushed?"

"Oni! Go downstairs and tell the gang he's up, especially Ishono and Hack"

"Why them?"

"Just do it"

"Kk"

"Are you hungry? And if so, what do you want to eat?"

"Actually, I'm thirstier than I am hungry, unless your talking about how curious this all is, then it would be hungry for information"

" The only imformation I have is only how curious is the fact that _you actually survived,_ it is queerer then queer"

"I don't believe I survived it either, even if I'm not exactly sure what it is I survived"

"Well, you said you were thirsty, so is the water ok, or do you want something else? We have everything except...."She paused for thought "Chocolate milk, I think"

"Do you have tea?"

"Damn!" A voice from the stairs interrupted her from answering, and a tall, older girl walked in.

"Hey Hack" Silver said, "Howsiz?"

"Difficult...and how come there are always more tea drinkers then coffee drinkers in this house?"

"Because tea is better, and yes," She turned to Quatre, "we do have some, what would you like in it?"

* * *

The next while progressed as well as anything Quatre had ever been through, beside the fact that this group of people was stranger then anything he's ever seen. It didn't take very long before he began to notice the subtle differences between them and regular people. And it was mainly the fact that they actually cared about what they did. It also didn't take very long for him to realize exactly what happened.

It turns out, from what he remembered, that someone _did_ push him out of the airplane, but he, for some reason, could've swore it wasn't a OZ related incident. He could be wrong, but he thought that if it had to do with OZ, he _would _be dead, and not just feeling that way. It turns out, as a total from all the damage, that besides being covered in bruises and random sores, he only suffered from a broken arm, a sprained ankle and some messed up, but not broken, ribs. Lucky.

Besides the group of girls, which he got to, know well, he also met others.

There was a girl named Laoka, who called on them every once in a while, usually just to sit around and talk.

There was a girl called Larka, who usually came with Laoka.

And one of the most surprising, there were Duo and his friend Shinigami, who were there almost every other day. It was quite a shock to Quatre when they first showed up, but he then realized that this odd group of people knew he was a Gundam pilot, and not only did they know the others, but they happened to be that themselves! Life was just to weird...

And, speaking of weird, he couldn't figure out how things worked in the house, strange things happened and they seemed normal to the normal inhabitants. Things like Microwaves turning on behind you back, when they have no food in them, and people answering the door, almost every time, when there were people there who hadn't even knocked.....And it just kept piling up... and up and up and up.

He mentioned it to Duo, who agreed.

"I wouldn't suggest asking, they won't give you any straight answers, _especially _Oni"


	6. Out at Night

Part 6

Out at Night

Silver: HEYLO. Sorry about the delay, but I was recently confused about the order of the story...I got lost inside my own fic!!! And I Am also sorry about dropping Quatre out of an airplane...but you have to admit, it was convenient.

Rae: NO OWN !

* * *

Duo and Shinigami had gone 'home', Larka and Laoka had left (to where? We may never know) and now Rae had decided to follow suit, and go out as well.

"I'm leaving!" Rae yelled up the stairs, she didn't have to be too quiet at this time of night, Oni was still awake, not to mention downstairs. It was the third night after Quatre had woken up, and he had gotten as used as possible to his surroundings.

"To go where?" Hack asked.

"Out"

"Out where

"Side, obviously"

Hack sighed, they just can't co-operate, can they?

"Where ya goin' Rae?" Silver's head popped in from the kitchen, halfway up the living room wall.

"Out "Rae repeated

Silver side-glanced at Hack, "And where might this out be situated exactly?"

Rae thought of ways to avoid the question, but could find none,"Following Brick"

Rebecca's hand flashed out of the bathroom, making a rude sign at Rae.

" Back at ya, but I'm bored" Rae shrugged, "So I'm following you"

" You know where she's goin', don't you?" Silver asked, her voice floating in from the kitchen.

"Yes, but I'm not going in, what? Are you sane or something?" Rae asked Silver incredulously, at the obvious insinuation she was going _inside_ that place...yetch.

"Oni wants to come" Rae spotted the pigtailed head peeking in from the stair rail.

"Yes, Oni does, she is lucky, has a plan she does" Oni I replied, smiling.

They could hear Silver laughing at the Yoda impersonation.

"Do you have to come with _me?" _Rebbecca asked, jumping down the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms, Oni was on the downstairs ones.

"Not if you don't want us to, we can find another way, can't we Oni?"

"0o0o0o0o0o0o" Oni smiled.

"Just don't get caught" Ishono said, matter-of-factly...it seemed to fit too, as she's been sitting at the computer for the last 6 hours.

"Won't, Won't" Oni replied.

"I'm leaving, zi you later" Rebbecca yelled, pretty much a warning to everyone else they had only so long to either clean up, or talk about random murders before she got back, or both.

"But your still here" Iishono said.

Becky stuck her tongue out at her, and walked out the front door.

"Take care of Shimunei, and _don't get caught" _Ishono waved the two other girls out, and they left after taking water bottles from the kitchen, most likely for no good use.

* * *

Rebbecca slid earphones under her hair, and sat back on the bus. She was listening to some songs from a show called Gravitation that Hack had gotten for her.... perfect for drowning out the horrors of public transport. Don't get her wrong though, she wasn't a person hater, she just disliked how certain people took care of them selves...she was quite the neat freak.

It didn't take long, or, for her, not long enough (she was listening to her favorite song) before the bus dropped her off at her destination.

"Too many lights!" She muttered quietly, striving to find a seat in the striped tent.

Do you know where she is? You should.

(And if you don't, then you need to watch more GW)

The show was good, even if she's seen it a few times before...it was like FLCL; it's good no matter how many times you watch it. But this time she had something to look for.

"She iz nowhere to be seen....Nope, nope, nope, nope..."............. "AHA!"

Ignoring the look the person beside her gave her, she finally relaxed enough to cheer for the knife-thrower.

The show was one of the best ones yet, it was different...she couldn't pinpoint how either. That wasn't unusual for her, sometimes she swore she had blonde roots (A/N: no offense, Pearsons, I'm just repeating what she told me)

Too soon for even her liking, however, it was over, and she threw her empty popcorn bag in the garbage bin, and walked slowly and inconspicuously around back, until she saw the telltale miniskirt and red hair. She crept , hopefully quietly, until she was right behind the person.

"Haylo Cath!"

She got what she wanted, Catherine jumped.

She turned surprised but smiling, "Long time no see"

"Long time no _anything_, unless you count odd occurrences, but that'll be later" Becky smiled, "Howzis?"

"Tired, but good, it's been a lot different recently, with the war and such"

"Tell me about it"

They sat down inside and she did, and Rebbecca strived to remember all of it.

"My _o_ my...that _iz_ a fair bit different.

"Yeah, but I warned you, didn't I?"

"That you did"

" And what about you?"

Rebbecca sighed, "Lifez been odd"

"what do you mean, odd?"

"So far, Gundam pilots are appearing out of the woodwork, we'v'nt seen them until now, and they haven't seen us...but then Lia decided to intervene in a murder and splat! They're everywhere, and I am thoroughly convinced that one of them being Pushed out of an airplane makes that noise" She shrugged,"That's why I'm here, iz Trowa around? I saw him in the show"

Catherine looked pale."Yeah, one sec"

It didn't take more than that before Trowa came out.

"Heylo" Rebbecca said, she was smiling, but he wouldn't be able to tell you why. Neither would she.

"Hello" He sat beside her, "I heard that-"

"You heard half of that" Rebecca corrected," The other half I didn't tell her because I needed to see you immediately"

"What happened?"

She relayed the story to him, and he sighed. More in relief then confusion, as she expected, but the questions would come.

"How would anyone have survived that?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger, he was the next closest thing to dead when we found him. But he's far from that now"

"Where is he?"

"Where spec you?"

"At your house?"

"Yupp"

'And you've met the others?"

"Yupp, he was the last one"

"This is strange"

"You better believe it"

* * *

"K, Oni, you ready?"

"Yeeeeessssss.... lotz o luck here" The little girl carefully unscrewed the cap to her water bottle, and balanced it on the tree branch, before jumping down.

She sat down and waited...it was only, after all, a matter of time.

* * *

A little while after Rebbecca had left, Trowa walked around the outside of the tent, thinking of how it was even possible that Quatre survived, and was recovering boundlessly at that!

His thoughts were interrupted, when he was a small, and particularly lost looking girl staring t the sky.

"Are you lost?"

"No." She replied, "But you might be"

"What do you mean?"

"Wait and see....if you do, you'll be waiting a looooooonnnggggtime, but I know an easier way"

He was growing suspicious, but it was only a little girl, who didn't even look like she was 10 yet....what harm could it do?

You'd think he'd know better, being a Gundam pilot and all, hn?

"Lost and with out a cause, lost for words, loss of time, loss of sleep..."She smiled, "Losses of losses"

"This conversation is supposed to lead to what?" He mused

"Water" She replied matter-of-factly.

"What about water?"

""Water and Gravity...and luck"

He looked at her thoughtfully, and sat beside her.

"What does luck have to do with an element, and science?"

"Luck controls everything" The little girl replied, "Watchy"

He assumed that meant he was to watch and so, against his better judgment that he should even be here, he did.

"See! In that cage, there is an ananimal..."She shook her head"An animal. Luck is what stops it's banging from breaking the cage"

As if on cue, the horse in its trailer started to stomp.

"That would be a science" Trowa corrected, "The cage is too strong"

"IT isn't, but the horse thinks it is, so, as luck would have it, it won't break out. Luck governs our lives, even if we wish to call it something else"

She grinned, "But luck isn't going to stop those water bottles from falling on your head"

"What do you mean...?" He looked up, and two identical water bottles soaked his face.

"That's what I mean."

"I see, and did you do this all yourself?"

"No wayz! Rae's helpful"

"Who's Rae?"

"Me, but 'me ' shall be here no longer, neither will she, or probably you"

"What do you mean?" He asked for the second, and not last time.

"We are going home, following the Brick, and you'll be...lets just say leaving, right?"

"You're a friend of Rebbecca's?"

"Yep!" Oni grinned, and ran over to Rae, before yawning "Tired"

"Then lets go" They turned away to leave, but not before Oni turned back with a wide, slightly evil, grin.

"See you later"

* * *

Rae: What was the purpose of throwing water on Trowa, you ask? It was fun.

Silver: That's all that counts, be back with updates as soon as writers block moves out!!!


End file.
